By Your Side, Pitying You
by Delia Sky
Summary: Mereka semua di sampingmu, mengasihanimu. Kecuali Kageyama.


"Kau mendengarkan apa, sih?"

"Hee~, Tuan Raja tertarik dengan musik yang didengarkan oleh rakyat jelata?"

Tentu saja tidak ada hal yang menarik dengan berdiri berdua dengan seorang Tuan Raja bernama Kageyama Tobio selagi menunggu Yamaguchi keluar dari UKS karena dia dan Hinata tertimpa sebuah kejadian yang naas sekali (baca: jari terkilir). Tidak ada hal yang menarik dengan menunggu bersama seorang tuan raja bernama Kageyama Tobio.

Tidak ada yang menarik dengan menjawab pertanyaan Kageyama.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang menarik dengan berbohong pada dirimu sendiri seperti ini, tetapi kau tetap melakukannya.

Dia memelototimu tanpa berkedip dan kau bertepuk tangan atas prestasinya dalam pikiranmu.

"Ah, jangan terus-terusan melotot seperti itu. Matamu bisa keluar dari tempatnya," ucapmu dengan nada yang bisa membuat bahkan orang paling sabar pun kesal.

"Aku hanya mau tahu, bego."

Kau tertawa mendengar hinaannya. "Tuan Raja, kau hanya tahu hinaan itu, ya? Mau kuajarkan yang lain?"

Tentu saja kau tidak bermaksud untuk melaksanakan tawaranmu. Tapi kalau kalimat pendekmu itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih kesal lagi, kenapa tidak digunakan? Sayang.

Kageyama bergumam kecil di sampingmu sambil merengut dalam-dalam; "Aku hanya mau tahu lagu apa yang kau dengarkan."

"Hah? Kurang jelas~."

"Pinjam _headphone_-mu."

Kau hanya melaksanakan perintahnya setelah dia berhasil membuatmu merasa kasihan padanya.

"Cih, bahasa apa ini?"

"Inggris. Otakmu tidak kesampaian, ya, Kageyama Tobio-sama?"

Dia merengut sekali lagi padamu sebelum membenarkan posisi _headphone_ putihmu di telinganya.

Ada sedikit rasa mencelos di dadamu.

Bukan hati, kau tahu itu. Orang bodoh mana sih yang memakai kata 'hati' tapi menunjuk dada dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai tren sedunia? Kau ingin bertemu dan meneriakkan padanya bahwa hati bukan berada di dada kiri, itu jantung. Hati adanya di bawah paru-paru kanan!

Ah, kau mulai meracau lagi dalam pikiranmu. Benar kata Akiteru. Kalau kau tidak bicara hal-hal yang mencelos, otakmu akan menggantikan mulutmu untuk memproses lebih banyak lagi pikiran-pikiran dan racauan-racauan bodoh seperti tadi.

Di sampingmu, Kageyama masih merengut sambil mencoba untuk mengerti isi lagu yang dia dengarkan. Atau setidaknya mengetahui kata-kata yang ada pada lagu itu.

Kau menatapnya setelah memastikan dia tidak melihatmu karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada 'Chasing Pavements' yang terlantun melalui_headphone._

"Aku suka padamu," ujarmu pelan.

Di sampingmu, Kageyama masih terlalu fokus pada lagu.

"Aku benar-benar suka padamu."

Di sampingmu, Kageyama tidak mendengarkanmu.

"Aku bodoh, kan?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan. Ya, sebenarnya pertanyaan rhetoris, tapi siapa sih, yang mengerti apa itu pertanyaan rhetoris? Sejauh ini, yang mengerti itu hanya guru bahasamu, Akiteru, dan ibumu.

Di sampingmu, Kageyama melepas _headphone_ putih kesayanganmu dan menatap matamu dengan tatapan netral. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

Kau bergeleng. Sempat terlintas di pikiranmu keinginan untuk menghinanya lagi. Kau melakukannya.

"Orang bodoh mana yang bicara dengan orang yang sedang pakai _headphone_? Ah, jangan bilang kau sering melakukannya?"

Di sampingmu, Kageyama kembali merengut dan memukul lenganmu. Kau hanya meringis sedikit.

Hinata dan Yamaguchi keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan perban meliliti jemari mereka dengan kencang.

Kalian berjalan berempat dan kau menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki Hinata yang terus-terusan ribut dan bisa kapan saja membuat telingamu berdarah.

Di sampingmu, walaupun hanya sesaat, kau bisa melihat Yamaguchi menatapmu penuh dengan rasa kasihan.

* * *

><p>"Kau harus berhenti, Tsukki."<p>

Ah, Kuroo pasti melihat mahasiswa jurusan teknik yang baru saja tadi keluar dari tempat yang kalian tinggali bersama dengan Akaashi dan Bokuto ini.

"Yamaguchi mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu?"

"M-hm," jawabmu pelan sambil sekali lagi menghirup asap rokok yang kalau saja kau isap dua tahun lalu bisa membuatmu didenda untuk merokok di bawah umur.

"Dan berhenti merokok juga. Itu tidak membantumu mengurangi stress."

Kau memasang cengiran yang akhir-akhir ini sudah terlalu biasa berada di wajahmu. Mungkin Kuroo sampai memandangmu begitu karena dia takut cengiran itu akan permanen pada wajahmu. "Lalu, Kuroo-san mau menggantikan mahasiswa-mahasiwa yang biasa datang kesini?"

"Tsukki…"

"Arara, maaf~. Aku hanya bercanda," ucapmu sambil mengambil kaos putihmu di lantai dan memakainya. "Kau kan, sudah punya Kozume-san, kau tidak akan mengerti."

Dia mendesah. Kau tahu dia juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Begitu pula dengan Akaashi. Dan Bokuto. Dan secara teknis semua orang yang cukup hebat untuk bisa membacamu.

Tapi tidak begitu halnya dengan Kageyama.

Karena dia tidak tahu.

Dia tidak disini.

Dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa membacamu seperti bagaimana kau membacanya.

Di sampingmu, sebuah pesan singkat dari Sang Tuan Raja menggetarkan telepon genggammu.

_**From:**__ Ou-sama_

_**Subject:**__ none_

_Aku diajak minum oleh seniorku. Kau mau ikut?_

Kau membalasnya dengan sebuah 'Iya' yang singkat.

Di hadapanmu, Kuroo menatapmu dengan kasihan.

* * *

><p>Setidaknya enam orang mengomentari bahwa mereka tidak menyangka kau bisa menenggak cukup banyak alkohol dengan tubuh kurusmu. Kau hanya bilang bahwa mungkin jatah bakat minum alkohol kakakmu pindah semuanya padamu dan mereka tertawa.<p>

Kau menatap Kageyama yang duduk tepat di sebrangmu, mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkan kembali birnya ke dalam gelas di tangannya.

"Ayo, masa kau kalah sama Tsukishima?"

Dia merengut dan memelototimu dan kau hanya menyengir menang padanya. Hal itu cukup untuk memberinya sedikit tekad untuk menelan cairan kuning berbuih yang memenuhi mulutnya itu.

Ah, kalau dibandingkan denganmu, Kageyama itu terlalu polos dan bersih.

Kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Dirimu yang sudah sekotor ini juga masih punya sedikit nurani untuk bisa merasa tidak tega untuk mengotorinya, walaupun, kau akui, terkadang kau berharap kau bisa melakukan itu.

Kau ingin menyeretnya bersamamu. Mengotorinya seperti seorang anak kecil yang menoreh sebuah titik hitam pada sebuah kertas putih polos.

Kau ingin menggotorinya agar kau tidak merasa bersalah atau tidak pantas. Hanya agar kau bisa membenarkan dirimu dan berkata padanya bahwa dia pantas mendapatkanmu, atau sebaliknya.

Kau harus berhenti berpikir sekarang, terlebih lagi dengan alkohol yang sudah mulai meracuni pikiranmu.

Atau mungkin kau harus tetap berpikir untuk bisa tetap berfungsi. Dan kau juga harus tetap meminum alkohol agar kau punya alasan kenapa kau tidak mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam ini besok pagi jika Kuroo menanyakan hal itu.

Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana sikap dan kelakuanmu bisa meyakinkan Kageyama bahwa kau sudah terlalu mabuk untuk bisa mengingat apapun besok pagi walaupun tentu saja kau tidak semabuk itu.

Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan padanya kenapa kau bisa mendapat bekas-bekas gigitan berwarna merah di sekujur tubuhmu.

Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana Kageyama berakhir telanjang bersamamu di atas tempat tidurmu dan bergerak keluar dan masuk berkali-kali ke dalam tubuhmu sambil memancing suara-suara yang tidak biasanya kau buat di siang hari.

Kau hanya perlu diam sambil berkali-kali menerima ciuman-ciuman dari Kageyama walaupun kau tahu kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Kau ingin menariknya jatuh bersamamu, agar dia setara denganmu.

"Kageyama…" kau memanggilnya dengan suara pecah dan serak.

Dia memandangmu dan mulutnya terbuka, mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tidak kau kira akan pernah keluar dari mulutnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Di hadapanmu, tepatnya di atasmu, Kageyama memanggil nama yang bukan namamu.

"Hinata…"

Kau ingin tertawa karena kau dan Hinata sama sekali tidak mirip.

Kau tidak melakukannya.

* * *

><p>Pagi tiba dan sinar matahari yang dulu menjadi faktor penentu sampai akhirnya kau memilih untuk menyewa tempat ini sekarang terasa seperti musuh yang membangunkanmu dengan kejamnya.<p>

Kau tidak memakai baju.

Di sudut ruangan, Kageyama sedang memakai kembali bajunya yang semalam terlupakan begitu saja di tengah nafsu yang sedang memuncak dan melanda kalian berdua.

Dia tidak terlihat nyaman.

Ya, tentu saja.

"Yang semalam itu… maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

Kau menyeringai. "Wah, Tuan Raja bisa minta maaf? Hebaaat~."

Rengutannya sama sekali tidak berubah. Kau tertawa.

"Aku mabuk. Kau juga. Eh, aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Jangan dipikirkan."

Dia hanya mengangguk, walaupun kau tahu bahwa dia tahu kau berbohong.

Di ambang pintumu, Kageyama berdiri dan akhirnya pergi, meninggalkanmu menangis sendirian di ruang sewaan yang kosong.

_Kau berhasil membuatnya menjadi monster seperti dirimu! Monster yang menggunakan orang lain hanya karena dirimu tidak bisa mendapatkan orang yang kau inginkan!_

Tapi kau tidak merasa senang.

Kau tetap tidak bisa mendapatkannya.

Dengan langkah lunglai dan pinggul yang sakit, kau berjalan ke kamar mandimu untuk membersihkan dirimu sebelum Kuroo atau yang lainnya pulang dan melihatmu dalam keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari biasanya.

Kau menatap cermin yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa memantulkan seluruh tubuhmu, yang setahun lalu nyaris membuat Bokuto mendapat serangan jantung karena mengira bayangannya sendiri adalah hantu penghuni kamar mandi.

Kau menatap bayanganmu dan memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik apabila sosok di dalam cermin itu memang hantu. Matanya sembab dan berkantung, seperti sudah tidak tidur berbulan-bulan, kulitnya pucat, nyaris seputih kertas yang hampir tiap hari kau pakai untuk mencetak tugas-tugas kuliahmu, tubuhnya kurus dengan bekas-bekas ciuman dan gigitan yang sebenarnya tidak pernah untuknya.

Suara Kageyama bergema tanpa henti di telingamu; _"Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…."_

Di hadapanmu, Tsukishima Kei di dalam cermin menatapmu dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahahaha...<p>

Dadah. Saia mau bunuh diri minum energy drink dulu.


End file.
